


Knitting Intervention for the Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer masters the fine art of knitting -- maybe a little too well.  Charlotte, Amenadiel, Maze and Doctor Linda decide to do something about it.Takes place after S2x08.Sequel to "The Devil Tries to Knit."Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyIsARealPhelps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/gifts), [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> This is dedicated to:
> 
> AmyIsARealPhelps for wanting a sequel where Lucifer goes crazy with the knitting.
> 
> Moonatoms for the idea of the knitting group, and the lovely image of Lucifer knitting on his piano bench.
> 
> Thank you both for your ideas!
> 
> Sorry, this has not been beta-ed and it's a little rough around the edges, but that's because I wanted to get it out there right away to combat the angst in my other series. All mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Mazikeen, Amenadiel, Charlotte, and Linda Martin are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar sat happily at his piano bench, his hands working furiously at the knitting needles as a beautiful amethyst blanket grew out of a ball of yarn.  He was quite proud of his efforts.  Having conquered the complicated skill of knitting -- for nothing ever defeated the Devil! -- he was pleased to see beautiful creations come to life in his hands.  He had never felt such satisfaction as he did when he held the needles in his fingers and watched a new thing take shape.  The needles seemed to take on a life of their own, making things he had never even thought possible.  It made him... happy.  He was so grateful to the detective for teaching him this skill, for without her, he would have never discovered his new hobby.

He paused in his work to stare off into the distance, thinking of Chloe.  She was so kind, so gentle, so... patient.  Chuckling, he remembered his first attempt and how he had gotten completely entangled in the red yarn.  He wasn’t sure how he had accomplished that, but there was no way something similar could happen again, now that he was a skilled knitter.

His face softened as he touched the burgundy pullover he wore.  She had knitted him such a fine and wonderful gift.  Her skills far outmatched his, for the garment had a delicate touch he couldn’t seem to emulate, but he didn’t mind.  His stitches were far more masculine, which was how it should be.  He was the Devil, after all!  Being masculine was his jam!  Well, that and punishment.  And desire.  And sex.  Lots and lots of sex.  He grinned.  Ah, sex with the detective would be so lovely....

His attention swung back to the real world when the elevator doors opened and Charlotte, Maze, LInda and Amenadiel poured out of it.  Raising his eyebrows, he set his knitting in the basket at his feet.  “What are you doing here?”

Maze lost no time in getting to the point.  “Look, you gotta stop with the knitting.”

Lucifer was bewildered.  “But why?  I’ve finally mastered the skill.  You should be happy that I’m making gifts for all of you.”

The demon pointed to the sweater she wore.  “Since when do I have three arms?!”

He blinked.  “The extra sleeve is to be used to house your weapons.  Who would suspect that you have weapons hidden in a jumper?”

The demon then pointed to her feet, which were encased in colorful socks -- one purple, one yellow.  “And what’s with the colors?”

“Purple and yellow are complimentary colors,” Lucifer explained patiently.  “I think it looks rather fetching.”

Maze looked like she wanted to scream.  “I can’t hunt bad guys with these on -- they’ll spot me before I even approach!”

He winked.  “It will freeze them in their tracks.  Trust me, they will be in so much awe of the fine knitting on your socks that they’ll willingly give themselves up to you.”

“But they’re gaudy!  I look like a damn clown!”

“Nonsense!  You look quite lovely, my dear.”

Amenadiel pushed Maze aside.  “Let me try.”  He turned to his brother.  “Lucifer, this insanity has to stop.”

Lucifer blinked at the angel, wondering what on Earth had his brother’s panties in a bind.  “What are you talking about?”

He pointed to his head, where a blue knitted cap in the shape of a squid rested.  “This!”

The Devil inspected the squid -- its mantle made up the cap portion, while its tentacles draped down over his brother’s head, giving the illusion of blue hair.  He nodded with satisfaction.  “A fine job of knitting, I must say so myself.  I think you look quite dashing.  And goodness, Brother, you’ve been needing something to protect that head of yours for a long time now.  The glare from it is positively blinding.”  He cocked his head.  “Do you polish it?  Perhaps I should knit you a polishing cloth --”

“Dammit, Luci, this is not a joke!”

“What makes you think I’m joking?”

“Well, what about this?”  The burly angel pointed to the pink sweater he wore with a white angel knitted on the front.  “I can’t be wearing this!”

Lucifer was getting confused.  “I don’t see why not.  It’s what you are.”

“But --”

“Here, let the professional handle this,” Linda said as she pushed Amenadiel aside.  Standing before Lucifer with her hands on her hips, she studied the Devil.  “Lucifer, I’m glad you got yourself a hobby, but don’t you think you’re taking this a little too far?”

He crossed his legs and laced his fingers around one knee.  Leaning forward, he cocked his head at his therapist.  “How so?”

“You’ve been knitting like the Devil --”

Lucifer gave her a big grin.  “Because I  _ am _ the Devil.”

Linda shifted from one foot to another.  “Well, that’s true, but don’t you think frilly bright orange leg warmers are a little... over the top?”  She pointed at the huge orange wool flower blossoms wrapped around her calves.

“I think you look charming.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Perhaps, but this is too much, even for you.  You even joined a knitting group for crying out loud --”

“The ladies enjoy my company.”

“They’re eighty years old!”

The Devil shrugged.  “Age has nothing to do with a little happiness, Doctor.”

She stared hard at him.  “You got them  _ high.” _

He blinked at her, confused as to why she was so upset.  “They said they had never tried marijuana.  Who am I to say no to their desires?  Especially now that recreational marijuana is legal in California....”

“One of them tried to rob a bank!” Linda screeched.

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose, and his eyes glinted wickedly.  “Ooooh, really?  Which one?  Was it Eleanor?  I  _ knew _ she had a mischievous streak in her.  Well done!”

When Linda gave out a strangled cry, Charlotte pushed her out of the way.  “This is ridiculous.  Move aside.”  The blonde goddess stood in front of her son with her arms crossed and her fingers tapping her upper arm.  “Lucifer, I know how you like to master skills --”

The fallen angel smiled and polished his knuckles on his pullover.  “Never let it be said that the Devil is not a master of everything he attempts.”

“Yes, but you’ve gone overboard.”

Lucifer’s eyes were sharp as he looked hard at his mother.  “Whatever do you mean?’

“Have you looked around you lately?”

He scanned the living room, then turned back to her.  “I see nothing wrong.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.  “There are numerous throws on the couches --”

“All to keep me warm when I’m watching television --”

“Knitted animals everywhere --”

“They liven up the place.”

“A cozy on your whiskey decanter --”

“Makes the alcohol taste better.”

“Lucifer!  This handbag --”

“Goes well with your outfit.”

“It has ‘Mum’ in big red letters on both sides!”

“I made sure it matched your hat, gloves and scarf -- which, by the way, I’m happy to see you wearing.”  Honestly, Lucifer didn’t know what they were complaining about.  The gifts were absolutely perfect for everyone, and just what they needed.  He scratched his head, then immediately brightened.  “I know -- you want me to knit  _ more _ things for you!”

_ “What?!” _ Charlotte, Maze, Linda and Amenadiel all said at the same time.  

The Devil grew excited at the thought of challenging his skills even more.  “Perhaps you want something more functional?  Maze, I could knit you some new sheaths for your knives that look like claws!  Linda, I think you can use a fluffy orange hat to match your legwarmers.  Brother, I could make you a fine scarf in the shape of a cobra!  And Mum, I could create a wonderful frilly dress in all the colors of the rainbow.”

They looked at him with their mouths open.  Lucifer was quite pleased that they were speechless with joy at his generosity.  Nodding to himself, he lifted the knitting basket to his lap and started pulling out balls of yarn for his new projects.  Excitement shot through him at the tasks before him.

Charlotte snatched up the yarn, stuffed them back in the basket, then yanked it all away from him.  He gaped with surprise as he looked at her.  “Why, Mother, what’s wrong?”

“This is an intervention, Lucifer,” she said as she handed the basket to Amenadiel.  “We’re revoking your knitting rights.”

“But --”

“You’re out of control, Luci,” his brother chimed in.  “You have to stop.”

Lucifer gave a little laugh and stared at them disbelievingly.  “Surely you jest!”

Maze shook her finger at him.  “You’re addicted to knitting.  It’s not healthy.  You’re the Devil, for Hell’s sake!”

“Nonsense!”  He shot glances at each one of them.  When the Devil saw how serious they were, his temper started to stir.  “I’m not addicted!  What a silly thing to say.”

“I beg to differ,” Linda said.  “Take a look at your hands.”

Lucifer glanced down to see his hands moving of their own accord, as if they held needles and were knitting invisible yarn.  Heat rose in his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “That’s... that’s not...”  He broke off and looked away, cursing his wayward hands.

“Believe me, we’re doing this for your own good,” Charlotte said as she waved to the others.  “Let’s go.”

“But my basket --”  Lucifer started to stand from the piano, but his mother’s glare gave him pause.

“Sit.  Stay,” she commanded as they entered the elevator, taking all of his knitting supplies with them.

Frowning, Lucifer sat on his piano bench and stared mournfully around him.  “Bloody hell,” he muttered.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He was still sitting at his piano a few hours later.  The soft ding of the elevator broke him out of his sulk, and he looked up to see Chloe stepping inside.  As always, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her -- she looked so fine in her jean jacket, white blouse, and leggings.  The blue scarf he had knitted for her adorned her neck.

“Hey,” she called out to him as she approached.

“Hello, Detective.”  He couldn’t keep the mopey tone out of his voice.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood in front of him.  “You didn’t come to the precinct today.  Are you okay?”

Lucifer looked up at her and wondered if she also didn’t appreciate his knitting talents, just like the others.  She was wearing the scarf, but that meant nothing.  After all, Mum, Amenadiel, Linda and Maze were wearing his gifts to them when they came to take away his newfound hobby.  

“Detective....”  He shifted on the piano bench, and squinted up at her.  “Are you... do you not like your scarf?”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up and she sat down beside him.  “I love my scarf!  You made it for me -- how can I not?”

He shook his head.  “I... I’m finding not everyone shares your appreciation for woolen things.”  Glancing down, he drew patterns on the bench between them with his index finger.  “Maybe I wasn’t meant to knit things.”

“Lucifer.”  Her tone had his head rising sharply to look at her.  Chloe stared at him, her expression serious and her aqua eyes dark and intense.  “You make lovely things.  Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself.”  She reached over and squeezed his hand.  “You can do whatever you want.  If you want to knit, then knit!  If you don’t, then don’t.  Just because someone doesn’t like what you make doesn’t mean you should quit.  I love the things you make.”

He stared at her, hope welling up in his chest.  “You... you do?”

Chloe smiled at him as she caressed the blue scarf.  “I do.”

Joy shot through his insides, filling him with warmth and sending a rush of heat into his face, even to the tips of his ears.  He couldn’t even speak, he was so happy!  Swallowing hard, he managed to say, “You... you don’t think I’m addicted?”

She grinned as she glanced around the room, then gazed into his eyes.  “I think you’re just... enthusiastic.  There are far worse things to be addicted to.”

Lucifer felt an odd burning at the back of his eyes, which he couldn’t understand.  Blinking hard, he said in a wobbly voice, “Thank you, Detective.”

Chloe gave his hand another squeeze.  “You should open an Etsy shop and sell your work.  You’d make a lot of money.”  She rose to her feet and tugged him to his.  “Now come on.  Why don’t we get something to eat?  Where would you like to go?”

The fallen angel’s heart started thumping furiously -- she was still holding his hand!  Suddenly shy, he looked down at the floor and said, “Would... would you mind if we ate at your place?  I’d like to... well... knit with you tonight.”  He peeked at her, afraid to see her reaction.  Would she say no?

She gave him a tender look.  “I’d like that.”

With a smile, she led him to the elevator.  The Devil followed behind, his heart full of happiness.  “I need to stop by either Jo-Ann’s or Hobby Lobby for more supplies,” he said.

Chloe laughed.  “Just don’t buy them out, okay, Mister Morningstar?  Other people like knitting too.”

“Understood, Detective.”  He grinned devilishly as the doors closed on them both.  “I’ll be sure to leave one skein of yarn on the shelf.”

 

 


End file.
